The present invention relates to a surveying system which installs a retro-reflector at a measuring point, performs a distance measurement on the retro-reflector and calculates three-dimensional coordinates of the measuring point.
In general, when performing a survey of desired measuring points, a surveying operation is carried out by using a prism or the like having a retro-reflectivity. Since the prism has a size, an optical reflecting point of the prism cannot be directly installed at the measuring point.
Therefore, in the survey using the prism, the prism is provided at a known position from a lower end of a tripod or a pole, the tripod or the pole is installed at the measuring point, after an adjustment is made so that the prism is positioned on a vertical line of the measuring point by a bubble tube, the prism is measured.
However, in case of performing a prism surveying at a plurality of measuring points, since a leveling need to be performed every time the measuring points are changed, a workability is poor.
Further, in a case where a corner of a room is set as the measuring point or the like, such as a case where the pole cannot be vertically leveled and the prism cannot be installed on the vertical line of the measuring point, a surveying operation using the prism cannot be carried out.